Of Love and Fortune
by Roleplayer182
Summary: Bella goes on Jacobs orders to check out the vampire carnaval. She expected a fight. She didnt expect to find love. Femslash Lemons in later chaps. Bella X Alice
1. And so we meet

_**Of Love & Fortune: a twilight fanfic**_

_**Written by roleplayer182**_

_**Pair: Bella and Alice**_

_**I do not own twilight. Just borrowing it for a few. It belongs to Stephanie meyer.**_

_**Chapter 1: And so we meet. **_

BPOV;

"It's nearly eight Jaz, where is she?" I said impatiently to my brother. He rolled his eyes "Can't we just go in without her? I mean, the packs waiting for us to go home and tell them what we found," He whined. I could tell he didn't want to be here. I didn't blame him, it was 7:50 on a Friday night and a carnival had come into our little town of forks and had the smell of vampires everywhere. Only Jaz and I went 'Actually,' I thought 'This was all Rose's idea' I scowled at the thought My bestie of ten years knew about the vampires and still insisted on coming.

Jasper frowned. I turned to see Rosalie Hale drive up in her black Shelby GT 500, with She-wolf by Shakira cranked all the way up. I glared at her as she got out of her car dancing and singing along. I watched her come up to us dressed in black skinny jeans, her favorite ACDC shirt, and favorite black converse. I laughed at her "Wow Rose, you've been spending too much time with me, your fashion is getting bad." She smiled at me and grabbed mine and Jasper's arm leading us into the carnival.

"Lets get this over with" Jasper mumbled. As we walked past the ticket booth the smell of our enemy hit us and Jaz and I growled while Rose looked around. We walked around a bit watching the vamp carnies carefully when Rose spotted a large tent with a sign that read 'Worlds strongest man fights bear.' We laughed and went inside the massive tent. We sat in the very back high up to see that there was a cage with a bear in it. After waiting ten minutes a very muscular man stepped out and the crowd cheered. I heard Rose gasp and turned to her. She had the strangest look on her face

"I think I'm in love" I rolled my eyes and beckoned to Jasper to leave. He agreed and we went on our merry way. We grabbed some food as we walked around looking at all of the stations and booths laughing at everthing and everyone. We came to a booth with a strange looking man with auburn hair and golden eyes. "What are you supposed to do?" I looked over to see a few high school girls I knew "Well love, I can read your mind" The girls laughed and walked away shaking there heads.

The guy shivered and we walked over to him "What do you really do?" he smiled at us "I take tickets for the fortune telling booth." He pointed next to him "would you care to know your fortune?" Jaz and I nodded, He motioned for Jasper to go first and opened the flap for him "Enjoy mutt." he smiled. While waiting I got to know the guy. His name was Edward Cullen and his family owned the carnival to try to get vampires to follow his diet. I told him who I was but not what. Half an hour later Jasper came out frowning "Your turn sis," he opened the flap. I didn't like the look on his face but went in.

The look said it all 'Probably some old hag who's just looking for a bit of fun' she laughed in her head. All she saw in the small tent was a table with tarot cards on it, and a chair. I sat down and waited. A few minutes later the back flap opened and I couldn't help but gasp at what stood before me.

I know im a tease. but I want at least 7 reviews. this is just a test on my writing skills.


	2. Love under a Crescent moon

_**Of Love & Fortune: a twilight fanfic**_

_**Written by roleplayer182**_

_**Pair: Bella and Alice**_

_**I do not own twilight. Just borrowing it for a few. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter 2: Love under a crescent moon**_

_**Hey thanks for the reviews. I thought the first chapter was a little slow but ok. Here's chapter 2. **_

RPOV

I couldn't help but laugh as we entered the tent to see the 'strongest man.' I knew it was vampires who ran this carnival. Bella had told me about them when she had first became a werewolf after protecting me from the towns bully Sam. It was funny to see his reaction.

We walked in and sat in the very back away from everyone. I watched on silently as Bella and Jasper scrunched there noses in disgust. Pro to being a wolf: great running ability Con: Vampires stink, really really bad.

After ten minutes of waiting the lights dimmed and a man came out onto the stage and I couldn't help but stare. The guy was built like a bear with curly brown hair above his ears, and pale skin. Under his grey shirt were his bulging muscles.

"I think I'm in love." I couldn't stop staring at him and didn't hear Bella or Jasper get up to leave.

I watched as they brought out a bear onto the stage and they fought. After a few minutes the bear was knocked out and the guy had no cuts on him. He raised his hands in victory and I think I cheered the loudest.

I headed down to meet this handsome devil and introduce myself. I walked over to the "backdoor flap" and saw him talking to two others. "Emmett, you need to be more careful. Get hurt just a little so nobody becomes suspicious" "Yes Carlisle, I'll be more careful. It's just so fun" He grinned a goofy grin.

The guy Carlisle smiled a fatherly smile and the women with him grabbed his arm lovingly "Just be careful sweetheart. Alice said we needed to stay here longer than the other places and I don't think we want to upset her." "Esme's right son. Be careful"

I tried to get closer as they started another conversation when someone grabbed me. "Looky what we have here, a little spy huh?" "No, not a spy just a fan" I looked at the guy that grabbed me and nearly fainted from fear. He was pale like the others, and his blonde hair was held up in a band. But his eyes were red, unlike the gold eyes I had seen on other vamps. "Hey, boss, look what I found" He took me away from my hiding space like I was a prize. "Someone sent a spy," "No I'm not a spy. I got lost." I looked anywhere but the big guy. "James, let the girl go" I looked up to see Carlisle heading for me and helping me away. Emmet grabbed me placing himself between me and James "Fine, I'll let you handle it Carlisle" He walked away huffing. I looked down embarrassed "I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything." I smiled at Emmett "Hi, I'm Rosalie" he shook my hand "I'm Emmett" I giggled a bit and he smiled a goofy grin at me. "These are my parents Esme and Carlisle." I shook there hands as well "Well now dear, did you like the show?"

APOV

As soon as the guy left my tent I walked outside through the back to clear my head "Fucking Werewolf" I closed my eyes and massaged my head slowly

"I hate dogs, they always mess up my visions." I sat down on a bench just as a vision came to me. What I saw amazed me. At first it was blurry but when it came into focus I saw myself laying in a field nest to someone.

Before I could see who it was the vision ended. I sighed in defeat and walked back inot my tent only to be met with the most beautiful creature I'd ever met. She was wearing blue jeans with a tight black shirt. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes were the most amazing shade of brown.

She was well built and had a slight tan. I quickly regained myself and sat in my chair. I picked up the tarot cards and shuffled.

Taking three out I read her future. "According to the great mystics, you will meet someone very special to you and soon, but be careful, you will have to fight very hard to be with this person. In the end the reward will be great."

I looked up and met her eyes. 'god her smile's sexy' I shook that thought from my head and stood up. "Thanks, that was interesting" she stuck her hand out "I'm Bella."

I gave her mine and felt a slight shock "Alice." She smiled one last time before heading out. "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

I nodded my head at her. After she left, I slumped down in my chair mentally exhausted. "Merde" I didn't see the paper with her number she had left in her chair.

BPOV

I walked out of the tent red with embarrassment and smiling. Jasper came up to me confused but I shook my head at him. We decided to go find Rose and headed back to where we left her. "Don't get lost mutts"

Edward winked at us, more me, as we went by and Jasper pushed me to get away. As we came closer to the giant tent I heard a familiar giggling noise. I turned the corner and saw….

HAHAHA!!!!!! Sorry but this seems the best way to get reviews. Thanks for the first reviews guys!!! But I need help for the next chapter. I want some conflict. Send me a message on what you think should happen. Thanks ~rp182~


	3. I'll fight for your love

_**Hey there fans. I'm sorry for leaving the story like that, but it's the best way to get reviews. Ok, so for calling me evil Shaz89 I'm dedicating this chapter to you.**_

_**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy **_

_**P.S. I want 7 more reviews for chapter 3.**_

BPOV

I turned the corner and saw Rose flirting with the strong looking guy from earlier. Behind me I heard Jaz gasp in shock. I giggled a bit and smiled at him. "Well, that's our Rose, always the center of attention." I turned back around to watch my bestie, when Jasper pushed passed me to get her. "Hey Rose. Where ya been Chick?"

I came out from my hiding space, still giggling a bit as Rose turned around. I walked up behind Jaz and laid my chin on his shoulder. "Introductions, Rosey posey. I wanna know who our incredible hunk is!"

She looked down, red in the face from her old nickname. "This is Emmett. He's a bear tamer."

He gave us both a goofy grin and gave us his hand. "Nice to meet you guys. You must be Bella and Jasper." I nodded while Jasper glared at him.

"Nice to meet you Emmett." I heard a beeping noise and saw Emmett get a phone out of his pants.

"Yellow? What? Ok, I'll make sure and do that." He looked back to us. "I gotta go help set up something. Maybe you guys could come back tomorrow?" He grinned mostly at Rose who smiled back just as big.

"We would love to." Jasper groaned a bit which earned him a jab in the side "Ya, love to."

I smiled as well, and he pulled three tickets out of his pocket. 'Jeez, how much stuff can you fit in there?'

He handed the tickets to us. "Good night everybody." He waved goodbye to us one last time and I looked at my watch.

"Crap, guys its 11:30. Jake's gonna kill us." We headed for the gate when I ran into someone. "Sorry, my bad."

"No harm done." His voice sounded cold and I looked up to meet red eyes. He stepped aside and we went past.

We made it to Rose's Shelby when Alice came running out. "Hey, Bella!" I waited outside the car. "I think you dropped this."

She batted her eyes at me and handed me a piece of paper. "Thanks." I got in the car and we drove off.

"What she give you sis?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing." I smiled big and laid in the back seat to rest before meeting our warden…

APOV

I walked back in through the gates smiling. I had never felt so good in my entire non-living life.

I walked past the ticket booth to see James smiling his evil grin. "She's pretty cute. I wonder what she tastes like." I hit him square in the jaw and he backed off holding his face. "Bitch, I'll have to show you to respect your superiors!"

"James, that's enough." Carlisle walked over grabbing James's arm before he hit me. "Go to your room James." He stormed off muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I don't know what came over me." I looked down afraid of what he would say.

"It's alright Alice, just be careful. You may not like him, but he's family."

"Ya. For now." Emmett came bounding over to us grinning.

"What's up with you Em?"

He grinned and pointed at his nose, "Not telling!" He smiled and I grabbed his arm leading him to our trailer we shared.

"Well I'm just hoping you didn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, me too."

Carlisle shook his head, laughing. "Night you two."

Random POV

Sirens blew through the small reservation of La Push as a fire blazed on at the school. Two figures kept to the shadows of the woods wearing there long black cloaks. "Wonder how they will handle this. Aye brother?"

The two masked figures smiled at each other nodding and laughing silently before disappearing into the night.

Normal POV a few days later!!!

Bella woke up to her alarm blazing "Gah! Why do I have to go to school?" She groaned and slowly made her way to her shower. She got dressed in the required school uniform and made her way downstairs.

She made it to the last step and was met by a smiling Jacob in regular clothes. "Please tell me the school is on a surprise vacation and we get to stay in!!!"

"Better, it burned down." Bella gapped at Jacob in shock.


	4. New faces

_**Of Love & Fortune: a twilight fanfic**_

_**Written by roleplayer182**_

_**Pair: Bella and Alice**_

_**I do not own twilight. Just borrowing it for a few. It belongs to Stephanie meyer.**_

_**Chapter 4: New faces**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

Recap ^.^

Bella woke up to her alarm blazing "Gah! Why do I have to go to school?" She groaned and slowly made her way to her shower. She got dressed in the required school uniform and made her way downstairs.

She made it to the last step and was met by a smiling Jacob in regular clothes. "Please tell me the school is on a surprise vacation and we get to stay in!!!"

"Better, it burned down." Bella gapped at Jacob in shock.

Back to the story

Bella gapped at the excited Jacob "What do you mean it burned down?" Jacob rolled his eyes, "I mean someone took a torch or something and threw it in our school." He smiled at her "Why do you look happy, our only high school just burned down and your smiling" she smacked his arm

"Sorry, but I had a pre-cal test today and I was planning on skipping anyway." That earned him a loud smack from his dad "Jacob Andrew Black,"(idk what or if he has a middle name)

"So dad, who do you think did it?" Charlie shrugged "Were not sure yet. I've got a full on investigation going on." she crossed her arms,

" Well, what do we do about school." The older guys smiled weakly, "There's good news and bad news." Jacob sat on the first step to the stairs

"Good news first," "Alright, the school you guys are going to doesn't have uniforms" Bella celebrated inside "Where is it?"

"Forks, just over La push lines" Jacob and Bella smiled at each other knowing they already had friends there (aka Rose)

"So what's the bad news?" Charlie and Billy looked at each other "You won't be the only new students there. There's also the Cullens."

Bella and Jacob looked at each other cursing in there heads 'Shit'

Meanwhile at The carnival grounds

"School. You want us to go to school?" The entire Cullen family had gathered together after learning of the La push fire.

Carlisle stood in front of them with Esme watching silently "Yes Alice, school. I think Vampires are the ones who burned La push academy and I need you three to go and investigate, I'm also hoping that by doing this we can establish a treaty with the local werewolves and other creatures."

The three Cullen kids nodded there heads "What about the other's?" Edward looked at James "The others are going to keep moving with the carnival, I think they can manage without us for awhile."

James nodded "don't worry guys, I'll be nice to the little morsels." Edward glared at him and Alice looked down feeling a vision coming

"Guys, I think Alice see's something" Emmett quickly sat by his little sister as she almost fell over watching what was to come.

APOV

_**I lay down again in a field. This time surrounded by blue flowers. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smells around me only to sense someone else next to me. **_

_**I felt a hand enclose around mine. It was a girls hand that was for sure. I closed my eyes and felt the girl get closer to me, laying on her side with her head on my shoulder "Alice, babe, you need to wake up. I need your help love" **_

_**I shook my head "No, not yet. Don't let this end please," "Please" I opened my eyes to see two dark figures with torches. Then everything went dark. **_I felt a pair of big hands on my shoulders and opened my eyes to see a very concerned Carlisle. Edward looked at me worried "What was that?"

I shrugged weakly "I'm not sure. But whatever is going to happen I think schools a good place to start." I wanted that vision back. I wanted to see her face.

"Alright, everyone go get ready.

You start at Forks high today, I don't want my children to be late." He smiled at us and walked away. I sighed and shrugged

"Let's go get ready guys," I ran to my trailer and got dressed in my favorite blue jeans and blue blouse with my high grey and purple converse.

I ran back for the car we were using. I looked disgusted at what was before me "Your making me ride in this damn thing?"

Emmett was in the drivers seat, "Just get in the truck"** I shook my head and sat in the middle attempting not to touch much.

"out of the frying pan…" "…And into the fire." Edward finished for me. I smiled and we headed out.

_**Thank you readers for all the support. I especially wanna thank my personell beta, animeKS. You're a real pal. **__**^.^ **__**And remember, I want at least 7 reviews for this chapter. **Does anyone else get it???? **_


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys. This is animeks. I'm on to tell you that the author of this story won't be on for a short while, so if you'll have some patience, we'll get more chapters up and running.

Thanks for the cooperation. Also, I was told to note that more reviews would be appreciated.

Thank you.


	6. An Angel from Heaven

**Authors note: **_Okay, so with graduation fast approaching, I haven't had the time to write. I'm also stressing about finals. Thanks to my Beta, animeKS, for posting the author's note and this chapter. Please Review._

[Message Sent to: RoseyPosey]

Dearest Posey,

Our school burnt down! Ya know what that means? I get to go to school with you! Don't worry, I promise not to embarrass you on the first day… I'll wait for the second. Haha. Lol, love you.

-Bells

[Message sent to: Bells the Conqueror]

Hey, sorry to hear about your school… but that's great you'll get to come to school with me! Oh Bells, I'm immune to your embarrassingness. -

I also heard the Cullens are coming as well. Oh. My. God. I get to see Emmett!

-Rosey

[Message sent to: RoseyPosey]

Ugh! Don't you dare go all lovey dovey on me, Rose. Ohh, gotta run. Jaz is calling me. We have to meet with the pack before school See ya!

-Bells

Bella P.O.V.

I shut my laptop and put it away. I ran downstairs only to see my best friend, and rival. Leah Clearwater; she was eating my donuts while talking to my dad. "Hey Le-le, where are we meeting?"

She glared, while playfully shoving me before I sat down. "Jacob said to meet at his place."

I smiled at Charlie before I grabbed the last donut.

"Then I guess you girls better get going. You know how Jake is."

"Once he starts he just can't stop." Leah and I said together. We looked at each other and laughed. "BRAIN TWIN!" We laughed a little bit more before Jasper walked in.

"Guy. School…?" I hugged him before I stepped aside to see him walk over to Leah. He held his arm out for her. "Miss Clearwater." He smiled.

She giggled while taking his arm. "Mr. Swan." Leah replied as we made our way out to the car.

I fake gagged as we got in. "Could you two keep the mushy gushy to yourselves please? I just ate."

Jasper started the car while Leah smiled. "You're just jealous that your brother imprinted before you."

'Oh yeah. I'm so jealous that my brother imprinted on you when you guys were twelve.' I thought sarcastically. Ultimately, I didn't take action until about three years ago. When this whole thing started, poor Leah didn't know what to do.

**FLASHBACK**

Bella sat on a log in front of the fire, stick in hand with a marshmallow. Jasper sat beside her looking like he was in pain. His skin was pale, and he was too skinny. There was only one explanation for his condition. He was lovesick, and refused to take action. No one knew who he had imprinted on, and he wouldn't talk about it. Bella was worried her little brother was going to kill himself. When Leah made her way over and sat next to Bella, she noticed the tear stains left on Leah's cheeks. "Leah, what's wrong?"

Jasper leaned in a bit to listen.

"It's Sam. He imprinted." Her voice broke, and she broke down in tears. Bella held her friend in her arms, and Jasper hurried to Leah's other side offering comfort as well.

"Leah, who did he imprint on?" Bella asked, rubbing Leah's back while Jasper did everything he could to contain himself.

"My… my cousin, Emily. He just came over to the house. He told me he had imprinted and that whatever this was that we had, it was over."

Bella looked over briefly to see Jasper clench his fists. He stood up and walked over to where a Sam stood. The girls watch in anticipation, and in the blink of an eye, Jasper's fist was connecting with Sam's nose. He made a ninja like move, knocking him to the ground.

Leah stood up from her spot, and watched. It took Jared, Quil and Jacob to pull Jaz off of Sam. He immediately made his way back to Leah, grabbed her hand and walked off.

Bella was so involved with watching the situation with Sam, she didn't see her brother take Leah to the car and drive her home.

**PRESENT TIME**

Bella P.O.V.

I was smiling at the memory of when I got home. They had been sitting on the couch eating hot dogs and watching baseball, while talking. My dad and I were so happy Jaz was back to his normal self.

Leah looked at me from the passenger seat. "You ready to start at our new school?" I nodded as we pulled up to the house for the meeting.

The guys were outside in front, goofing off as usual.

"Into the lion's den." I heard Jasper say behind me. I looked back behind me and it dawned on me. I am jealous.

Alice P.O.V.

We finally made it to the school, only after waiting on Edward to fix his hair. We were in the parking lot waiting on school to start when we saw a Shelby GT 500 pull in.

Emmett watched in excitement as the driver got out of the car. It was the girl he was crushing on. "Hey Rose!" He yelled to her. I saw her smile and wave to him. The next vehicle to pull up was a jeep, and it gave off the stench of wet dog.

"Great, the mutts are here." Edward leaned back against the truck. A toothpick stuck out of his mouth and his eyes were closed, making him look relaxed. I laughed and I noticed him smile.

Emmett continued to watch Rosalie as she made her way to her friends in the jeep and embraced them all in hugs. I notice him tense up and I put my arm around him to calm him down. "I wish I could see what would happen." I sighed in frustration. "Damn mutts." I watched as a familiar face stepped into my view. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a slipknot shirt and black converse. As I stared at her, she glanced my way. Our eyes met for an instant and I gave a slight smile.

What seemed to be an eternity, one of the guys slapped her on the back, breaking our connection, and she walked away, with mutts in tow.

"This is going to be a long day." I stated. Edward and Emmett nodded as we headed towards our doom.


	7. First impressions are important

Of Love and Fortune.

Bella and Alice fic

By: roleplayer182

**A/N::: Hey guys. I'm kinda disappointed in the lack of reviewing. I know my stories not one of the best but it would be great if it were viewed. Another thing, I don't mean to sound rude but I cant speak a lick of Spanish, so please help me out and review in English? 25 reviews in all for the entire story is good though. I'll stop rambling now. I don't own Twilight I'm just messin with it. Dedicated to my beta animeKS. Love ya buddy!**

Chapter 6: First impressions are important!

Bella POV

As I sat in biology waiting for class to start, I whipped my phone out and texted Rose.

To Rose: What's up Rosey?

To Bella: You'll never guess who just walked in?

To Rose: Who?

To Bella: Omg! Emmett! Oh, G2G. He's talking to me.

I rolled my eyes and put my phone up just as the bell rang for first hour. My teacher, Mr. Matthews, was a very energetic guy and made his class fun. He had begun class with chemical formulas and bonds when a knock came at the door. Mr. Matthews walked over and opened it, and Edward walked in followed by his angel of a sister, Alice. The teacher looked at both of their schedules and waved them in. Edward sat next to the boy in front of me who suddenly looked like he was going to get eaten, and Alice came and sat next to me. I kept my eyes glued on her and smiled, "Morning Alice." She looked at me.

"Hey Bella. It's nice to see you again." She gave me a flirty smile and I decided to give in to the imprint. Yes, I, Bella Swan, imprinted on a girl; a vampire girl.

Rose POV

I put my phone away and smiled as Emmett walked into my theatre class. He immediately saw me and walked over to sit with me. "Hey there beautiful. Mind showing me around after class?" He gave me a goofy smiled.

I nodded while twirling my hair with my finger. "I would be honored handsome." My smiled faded when I saw Jessica walk in and come my way.

"Hey there Rosey. How are you?" She sat on the other side of me and glanced over at Emmett. "I'm Jessica, nice to meet you…"

"Emmett Cullen." He nodded at her and gave me a strange look.

"A friend of mine Em." I glared at her as she kept staring at Emmett with a flirty smile.

"Alright class, let's begin." Mrs. Pope walked in with her usual huge smile. So far, this is my favorite class because of her. "We'll start off with some Macbeth." She looked around the room and noticed Emmett.

"I hope you can act." I whispered to him. He nodded reassuringly at me.

"Mr. Cullen I presume? You can play Banquo. Rose will play Lady Macbeth and Eric can play Macbeth." As we stood up she handed us our sheets and let us read them over. Emmett smiled at me before Eric began.

We said our lines like we were supposed to with minor mistakes from Eric who couldn't act to save his life.

At the end we were applauded and we all sat down. "Alright class, tomorrow we begin My Fair Lady. Rose, I would very much appreciate it if you played Eliza. You always do such a wonderful job." I nodded and the bell rang.

"Goodbye duckies." She waved us off and I walked out with Emmett. "So, how do you like her class so far?"

"It was fun, a lot better than my last school."

"When, like fifty years ago?" I asked teasingly. When he nodded in a somewhat serious manner and I looked at him in shock. "Seriously? Wow." He walked me to my locker so I could put my things away for gym. "So, what's next for you Mr. Cullen?"

"Gym." Was his only reply.

I gaped at him. "Me too."

He smiled and stuck his elbow out for me to take "Shall we then?"

"We shall." We walked into gym class and my smile widened. I saw that the pack _and_ the Cullens were all in this class together. "This should be interesting." Emmett nodded and we walked in together.

Bella POV

Biology had been pretty interesting. Alice and I kept stealing glances at each other the entire time and got in trouble for not paying attention.

After the bell rang, I hurried to get my things in my bag as Edward headed our way.

Alice stood next to me smiling and waiting patiently. "So, what does everybody have next period?"

I looked at my schedule "Gym." Alice and I looked at each other smiling. "Jinx you owe me a soda!"

She looked at me confused but smiled. "Ok, so let's walk to class together." I nodded and they both went on either side of me.

We found the gym in record time and my smiled faded. "Oh, crap."

Alice picked up on what I was thinking after she saw what I did. "Shit."

"This should be interesting." I saw Rose walking my way. "Hey Rose."

She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'll help in any way I can cutie." She smiled at me and I nodded.

"ALRIGHT CLASS FRONT AND CENTER!" Everyone ran to the coach who looked more like a drill sergeant. "Today we are playing dodge ball." Half the class groaned while the other half whooped and hollered. "I don't want any more bloody noses or nurse visits." He glared at the boys who hollered and I noticed that Paul was in that group.

"Greeeaaatttt." I rolled my eyes and continued listening to the teacher drone on about safety rules that no one was going to follow anyway. He put us into our teams and I noticed that he had put most of the pack on one side along with the Cullens. Alice, Rose and I were on the other team. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's destroy them." Alice and I nodded at Rose and went into fight mode. The coach lined the balls up on the floor and everyone went to the walls to wait for him to start us off. I looked over at the other side and all my guys were making kissy noises and playful threatening glances. Rose and Iglared and Alice laughed.

"GO!" We let everyone else run for the balls. We walked apart and towards the middle. I caught a ball some jock threw and handed it to Alice who threw it at Edward.

It hit his arm then another guy. "Sweet, double out."

I high fived her and dodged a ball that Jake had thrown at me. Rose caught it on a bounce and hit Jasper while I had gotten a ball and thrown it at Leah.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as she flipped me off. After awhile, it was me, Alice, and Rose on our side with some nerdy looking kid while Jake, Paul and Emmett were on the other side. I looked at Rose and gave her an evil smile.

Alice ran for a ball at with some help from her speed and threw it at Emmett who attempted a catch but failed.

Rose got Paul out easily which left Jake. I nodded at Rose and we all grabbed a ball. Rose threw hers up which Jake went for. I threw mine at him and he caught it easily. He threw mine down and caught Alice's.

"Ha, I win." I laughed as he was hit on the head by the rogue ball.

"Nope. Rose wins." I high fived her and Alice did the same. She stuck her tongue out at Jake and we walked out as the bell rang.

"Lunch time." Leah ran up to me and jumped on my back "You are such a jerk Belly."

I groaned at my nickname and tossed her off my back. Jasper walked up to us and glanced at the Cullens. Rose and I smiled and I introduced the pack to the Cullens. Jake nodded their way and looked at me. "Can we eat now?" He slowly inched his way to the lunch room. I laughed and followed him "Let's all sit together then." Rose looked over at Emmett with a flirty look and he took her hand and led her in with everyone following.

"No fighting then." I whispered to no one in particular.

~Somewhere else~

"The plan is coming together master." A young girl bowed low before a cloaked figure.

"Good. VICTORIA!" A girl of twenty with long curly red hair walked into the room.

"You called my master?" She bowed low and looked up at the man.

"Yes. I need you to go to the local carnival and convince James to team up with us once again to track down some Hybrids. Convince them to go meet up with the Cullens. And make sure that our spy is ready."

"Yes master." She bowed again and left.

He turned facing his back to the door and looked out the window. "It's time to have some fun."

~Back at forks during lunch: Bella POV~

It was kind of funny seeing everyone try to fit at our table. We had decided to sit at a long table because of our larger group. Edward was sitting next to Jaz and Leah, discussing English football, Emmett was arm wrestling with Jake while Rose, Paul and Seth watched on. I sat at the end with Alice. I laughed as Emmett beat Jake for the third time "Again."

He glared at Emmett and Rose gave Jake a look. "Calm down Jake."

He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened his eyes he put his arm on the table and smiled. "I'll get you this time leach."

Emmett smiled and gave him his arm to Jake "Let's do this mutt." I rolled my eyes and heard Alice laugh. I turned my attention over to her.

"So, what do you do for fun Alice?" She smiled at me.

"Well, I love to shop. (**ugh**) I sometimes model, (**cute**) and play video games with the boys.

That is when we settle down." I smiled at her. "What about you?"

"Oh. I like to go cliff diving, surfing, I sometimes skateboard, and being lazy." I looked at her and nodded.

"Well we should hang out sometime then. Maybe we could go cliff diving. I've never been before." She looked down.

"Well I think everyone should go cliff diving at least once in their lives." She smiled up at me "Besides, you've got a lot of life to live Alice." Her grin widened and I looked down blushing.

"You know, I like when you say my name. It's cute." I looked up to see her biting her lip. I looked down at the table and saw the guys trying not to look. I glanced at Edward who was scrunching his face.

"Hey, Ally. Why don't we skip the rest of the day and go running." Everyone gave me a look that said I was crazy but she nodded. I stood and held my hand for her to take.

"I can tell were going to be the best of friends." I nodded at her and looked at Jake and Rose who gave me reassuring smiles. "Alright then. Let's go."

_**A/N: Hey guys. You know the drill. Review. **_


	8. A walk to Remember

_**Of Love and Fortune:**_

_**This is simply an authors note people. An update is coming soon but as of right now I'm lost for words on my story. So I've decided, for my sake, to put this up for the fun of it.**_

_**Wolves:**_ Jacob, Bella, Jasper, Leah, Seth, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, (tell me if I missed any)

_**Vampires:**_ Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, James, Victoria, Volturi(speaks for it self) Mystery people.

_**Humans:**_ Rosalie, and the rest of Forks High. J More characters will be added later to this but even I get confused ok!

Alright so just so were clear, I need more reviews, and it would be nice if someone asked for something to happen.

If you want to see anything special happen then ask, however if you want lemons or anything of the sorts then I may need a co-writer cause I suck at writing stuff like that.

Also, to whoever asked, I am attempting to make my chapters longer, that just means it will take a lot more thinking power on my side and I don't have much. Seeing as how its summer and I'm trying to get ready for college its become a difficult task to write. Alright enough of my ranting.

ENJOY THE REST OF THIS CRAPPY STORY! ~Roleplayer182~

_**Of Love and Fortune**_

_**Bella and Alice Fic**_

_**By:Roleplayer182**_

_**A/N: Ok so I've been trying really hard to Make these longer and it has proved challenging but fun. To all who have not reviewed- I don't care if you put your name as bob can you review please? It would be pretty cool. Ok so while writing these, I've been listening to Paramore. I don't know what it is about Hayley's voice but it makes me write better. (lol)**_

_**Ok here's the story now. I don't own Twilight, just messing with it for awhile. Please review.**_

Chapter 7-A walk to remember

_APOV_

When Bella grabbed my hand in the cafeteria my head began spinning. I could feel the electricity running through me and wondered if she felt it too. We wondered out into the woods behind the school and she turned to me "Well Pixie, would you care to race to Forks beach?"

I could hear the teasing tone in her voice and growled softly "You are so on, mutt"

I winked at her and began running for the beach when I heard her running beside me, her feet barely touching the forest floor.

I laughed at her and ran faster

"You'll never beat me twinkle toes"

she growled running faster almost catching me when she tripped over a rock.

I laughed and kept running heading for the smell of salt water when I saw something furry run by me.

I looked on in shock before shaking my head and laughing "Well played Bella." When I reached the water she was already back to her normal self, but naked.

"Well if this isn't a sight to behold" she smiled and beckoned me to come closer. I nodded and shied closer to her "Well, were here." she nodded and didn't look away from me.

"Alice, I have to tell you something. I…I love you."

~Back in the cafeteria~

"Ok, so seeing as how you guys don't eat, can I have your food?" Seth, the youngest member of the pack asked the vampires sitting across from him. He eyed their plates hungrily and Emmett laughed

"sure little man, we don't need it" they all passed their food to him and he wolfed it down. "Seth, stop eating like a pig."

Leah looked around making sure no one was watching her little brother make a fool of himself and her when jasper grabbed her hand

"It's alright. He's still getting used to it." she nodded and held his hand tightly and lay her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the pack and vampire boys laughed under there breath while the girls glared on at them.

"So, how do you think there doing?" Emmett asked while still grinning "Well if I know Bella, she's telling her everything. See, Bells was never one to hold back on secrets. That's why I could never throw Jasper a surprise party."

Rose stated matter of fact. Edward looked at her questioningly

"So explain to us what she'll be talking about with our Alice?"

Emmett leaned in as well ready to deal with whatever when Jasper cleared his throat

"Well you see, at the carnival, my sister imprinted on your sister Alice. Meaning they are soul mates. They were made for each other."

The vampires nodded in understanding and Emmett raised his hand "What is your question Em?"

Edward laughed knowing what it was as Jasper looked at him "Is rose a wolf too? Cause you totally stole my heart."

all the girls gave an awe in response while the guys glared "damn, remind me to use that one guys" Seth whined and with that everyone laughed.

_**~Somewhere in Seattle~**_

A young girl of 17 walked the school of Seattle preps halls, hugging her books close to her chest.

Walking beside her was her best friend of ten years was Nahuel Samuels. He had dark brown hair, and aqua colored eyes.

He was ,by human standards, beautiful like herself.

She had a lighter shade of brown and her eyes were almost a golden color. However, they both shared one common factor.

They were both human vampire hybrids, meaning half vampire half human which was a total drag.

They could eat human food, but still had to have blood sometimes to be completely nourished.

The only good thing to come out of all this was the fact that there was more than just the two of them.

The school they went to was a place for any hybrid kids to go to, to feel normal. (however normal that may be)

She smiled at the other students as she passed by saying hi to everyone when Nahuel stopped her and pulled her into a deserted classroom.

"Nate, what's wrong?"

He held on to her shoulder as if for support and looked past her with a glazed look in his eyes

"Were in danger. Someone is coming after us." She looked at him sadly nodding her head "We better tell the headmaster."

She walked out the door and towards the stairs making her way up to the top to find the head of the school frantically tearing his office apart.

"Professor? What is going on?" She looked around and heard Nahuel behind her gasp. The Head turned around and looked at her sadly

"My dear Nessa, I have received a message from an old friend of mine foretelling of a disaster.

He told me that a powerful vampire family is losing influence and power in our community because of another coven, and the hybrids."

He shook his head and sat in a chair covered in paper "What does that mean for us?"

I looked behind me to see my friend's face filled with fear

"It means that the hybrid children are gaining more power than the family wants. They will hunt down the most powerful one's and exterminate them. Meaning you Nessa." she closed her eyes and shook her head,

"What do we do?" "Go to Forks Washington and find Carlisle Cullen.

Tell him about everything you have learned her today. Trust him. He will help you"

She nodded and went out the door and ran for her room to pack "I'm coming with you Nessie."

She nodded to him and he packed as well. They waited for night to fall and left in a cab. Little did they know they were being watched.

~back in the headmaster's office~

"Well done Riley. We fooled those pathetic little half breeds." Victoria looked from the window to the man who was shifting from an old geezer to a young Brown haired bad boy.

"My pleasure V. Anything for my, lovely sister." He walked up and pulled her into a siblings embrace

"Mom and pops would be proud." She smiled and watched the two leave in there car. "Now, for part 3."

They turned to leave making sure there presence wouldn't be known.

A/N: I'm not sure how long this is cause I'm not sure how to check it out. But it's most definitely longer than my others. Alright, read review and move on. J


	9. We in da Mafia now

_**Of Love and Fortune**_

_**By roleplayer182**_

_**Pairing: Alice and Bella**_

_**A/N: I've been distracted lately from writing. My mom's brother came to live with us along with his friend(whom I'm hoping is going to read these) I've also been suffering, in my head, from relationship issues. I asked my ex back out but then another came back. Ugh. Any who. Just an update, Riley is a shape shifter, and Nahuel can see the future. Just so everyone knows. But Nahuel's power is limited because he sometimes hates seeing what's going to happen. Enough ranting. Onto my favorite pairing. **_

_**~Cab aka: Nahuel and Nessa~**_

"Excuse me sir, how much longer to Forks" Nessa said sleepily to there cab driver "A few more minutes miss, don't worry. Almost there."

He chuckled "Hey sis, what are we going to tell them when we get there?" She knew he was talking about the Cullen's but made a shushing noise and stared straight ahead.

After twenty or so minutes of driving they made it on the outskirts of Forks Washington

"You kids sure this is where you want to be dropped off?" Nessa nodded and gave him the money

"This will do. Thank you. Come on bro, time to make an impression."

He nodded and followed her to there destination. The Cullen house.

_**~Same day at school~ 'morning'**_

JasperPOV

I walked into the cafeteria like normal, holding Leah's hand and joking with everyone, including the Cullen's.

Before I could sit down Emmett grabbed me and excused us. "What the hell man. Where are we going?"

"I have a great idea. To really show that our two groups can be friends forever."

He smiled like a goofy idiot and I shook my head knowing this would be good. We reached his car secretly and fast.

He opened the trunk and rubbed his hands together before bringing out two suits.

"Put it on and fast dude." "Why?"

"I'll explain, just put it on." This had to be good.

_**~Cafeteria~**_

_**RosePOV**_

I watched as Emmett and Jasper exited the cafeteria, somehow not getting caught.

I looked over at Leah and shook my head as she gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged and ate my food slowly when I saw the guys sitting in front of me begin to laugh.

I gave them a horrified look before turning around.

Leah and I gasped in awe as we saw our guys in mafia looking suits and hats to match.

Emmett came walking to me with his amazing goofy grin

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think that since we have decided to become friends and what not, we should become a mafia. What do you say."

Seth being the goofy kid he his stood up

"Dude, I wanna join." He high fived Emmett and the rest of the group joined in when Eddy boy raised his hand

"Yes Edward" Emmett boomed

"Uh, ya. Does anyone know what happened to Alice and Bella?"

I looked away confused then at Jaz "Bells never came home, I thought she was with you guys."

"Alice never made it back either"

Edward looked at everyone worried when Emmett spoke up "OOOh. Alice got game baby. Damn" I groaned and put my face in my hands "Bella would never do something like that on a first date, even to an imprint. Would she?"

I looked at the boys who were smiling. "Ya never know Rosey" Jake smiled and laughed. "You never know."

_**~In the woods~**_

_**AlicePOV**_

After Bella confessed her love to me I couldn't help but hug her tightly. I kissed her cheeks and put my cold forehead against her burning hot one.

"Oh, Bella. My Bella." She smiled when I said that and I felt the contagion spread.

I found myself beaming. We didn't do anything but talk all through the day and into the night.

She lay down in my arms and fell asleep shortly. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes attempting to see the future when I saw something disturbing.

Two kids were coming to our school and I felt they weren't human. I 'woke' and shook Bella. She scrunched her nose in an adorable way before waking up smiling "Morning already?"

"Bells, we gotta go see my dad. And fast." she looked at my worried face and nodded "Meet you there love"

I nodded and ran. Soon I heard the heavy sounds of paws running behind me.

We made it to my house in no time and I ran up to Carlisle's study to see him and Esme laughing making jokes.

Carlisle looked at me and Bella and waved us in still laughing "Shouldn't you two be in school?"

I nodded and He and Esme looked at us with worry

"What happened sweetheart?"

"Esme, I had a vision. I saw two people walking into our school. Thing is however, they were kinda blurry."

Carlisle nodded and stood "Find out who they are and bring them here." I nodded and turned to leave when Bella spoke

"What were you guys laughing about?"

Esme giggled behind her hand and Carlisle chuckled "You'll see when you get to school."

We both gave him a confused look and walked down stairs to the garage. "I wonder what it is."

Bella's face scrunched as she thought about it. I gave her a quick peck on her cheek and got in my car.

She followed suit and we made our way to school.

_**~At school~ 'lunch time'**_

_**RosePOV**_

I walked into the lunch room with Emmett, who had kept his suit on all day and provided the rest of us 'Mafia hats.'

We had sent pictures of the boys to Carlisle, Charlie, and Billy who all texted us and told us to be careful.

We told them we would be and went on about our day.

So when I walked into the cafeteria for lunch I didn't expect to see Bella and Alice sitting at our table talking in hushed whispers. Bella saw us first and giggled.

Alice looked to see what was funny and laughed as well. "So this is what made Carlisle and Esme laugh. Looks good man."

She nodded at Emmett and we all sat down with them just as the rest of the family and pack came into the room.

Jake sat next to Bella "So Bells, what happened to ya.

We were worried."

He grinned at her and she pushed him off his bench making us all laugh "We hung out all night and ended up sleeping in the woods. Well, I did at least."

Alice nodded and looked at us seriously "We have something to say.." Emmett gave them both serious looks before glaring at Bella "You bitch. Only been together a day and she's already pregnant huh?" Bella glared back in disbelief before he started laughing "Just couldn't keep a straight face huh bro?"

Alice shook her head and Bella kept up her 'wtf' look.

"In about thirty seconds, two new kids are going to walk in here and sit with us. I'm not sure who they are because there blurry. But they are definitely not human." we nodded and looked at the doors in time to see the two kids come in.

The girl was about 5'5" and had chestnut brown hair down to the mid of her back. The boy had a darker shade of brown down past his ears. I saw Alice making a move to stand when Jacob got up faster than a human and make his way to them.

Bella looked at him in fear and Jasper shook his head "Great, now we gotta worry about two new kids, and Jake." I looked at him confused before realization came to me.

_**JakePOV**_

The minute I saw her walk into the room nothing else mattered. I didn't notice Alice getting up when I did.

I practically ran for her. When I reached the beautiful angel I gave her my hand

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black. Welcome to Forks High." She blushed and the boy next to her stiffened.

She took my hand and I could feel the shocks coursing through my body. "Nessa. This is my brother(whew) Nahuel." I gave him my hand although I could care less

"Just call me Nate. By any chance are those the Cullen's you were sitting next to?"

I nodded at him making sure to keep Nessa in my sights

"Ya, care to join us?" I directed the question mainly at her and they both nodded. "Right this way then."

I lead them to my table only to hear the guys laughing at me. I glared at them and they shut up, only if momentarily.

I sat down and Nessa sat next to me while her brother sat on the opposite side next to Seth.

"Alright, here's how it is. We need your help Cullen's.

Were in a bit of trouble."

Alice looked at her while the boys looked around "not here sweetie, too many humans."

Nessa shook her head and Alice stood up along with Bella. "Lets go to the house, then we can discuss it with Carlisle."

Everyone nodded and we headed out.

Alice offered them rides and we headed off to the Cullen house to help our new friends.

_**A/N: oh, what has happened to our beloved Jake? Will Eddy boy be alone forever? Hahaha, only time can tell. I got the mafia idea from my uncle's friend who thinks we should be in our own mafia of like, three members. Lol. See that little button down there? Hit it and review.**_


	10. Authors Note part II

_**A/N: Hey guys. I won't be able to update for awhile, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the story. I simply want the next chapter to be extra special. And long. On another note, I recently found a love of Buffy the vampire slayer, so I started looking up strange pairings and fell in love with a Willow/Faith pairing video on you tube. Simply look up Faith/Willow-infra-red and its there. I asked for permission to write a ff on it and am in the midst of writing that as well as my current fic. I'm lost on how to start it and have yet to have a title. I will be alternating between stories and hope that you as the readers will help in it. Simply click the little review button and bam! Thanks!-Roleplayer182**_


End file.
